Silvaze - Spending the rest of my life with you
by xBlazeTheCatx2408
Summary: This story is about Silver the Hedgehog's proposal to Blaze the Cat. It all begins with a special date in New York, and the story will follow them as they walk towards their new life together. Contains Silvaze (Captain Obvious strikes again! XD), Sonamy, Shadouge and slight Tailsmo. Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Silver didn't know what to do. Sure, he had been dating her for quite a while now, not to mention he had known her since they both were children. He sighed, as he looked at the ring in his hand. It was made of silver; pure silver and it had a small purple amethyst in the front. There also was a sentence engraved: "Pro dilectione mea dedi." He sighed again as he put the ring back into a little box, and stood up. There was no way around. He had asked her out for dinner a few days ago and he wanted to make it very special. Silver had made a reservation in the finest restaurant he could afford and had even bought himself a new outfit. He wanted to go perfect, just for her. And then he decided to make the step. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and wondered what her answer would be. Soon he fell asleep while dreaming of her.

xXAnother PlaceXx

"Amy, do you really think this isn't too much?", I asked, rolling my eyes, while getting out of an outrageous dress. It was not only very tight and short, but also the color was eyeburning. Neon green, ugh. "Hmmm… Maybe you're right, sorry, Blaze." I rolled my eyes again. That was just typical Amy. When you tell her, she won't believe you. She came over to my apartment this morning, and before I could even say "Good Morning" she was already gone into my bedroom. When I came after her, I saw her digging in my wardrobe. She mumbled: "No…no…hell no…ugh, Blaze, why don't you have anything you can wear on a date?" When I looked like a jigsaw puzzle, she told me: "Haven't you checked Twitter today?" When I shook my head, she grinned: "Then you better should!" I sighed then I started my MacBook. I had gotten it as a graduation present a few years ago. I smiled when I thought of that day. My whole family was there with me. After the ceremony, we went to a little restaurant in town. We took Silver with us, since he doesn't have any family that could've celebrated with him… My dreams were suddenly interrupted when Amy shouted: "Blaze, what's taking you so long?" "Sorry!", I shouted back. When I entered my password and my laptop was done loading, I opened Safari. I clicked on my twitter bookmark. Then I looked at my twitter page. There was a new message from Silver, my boyfriend, and about 1000 new messages from Amy. I sighed again, deleted Amy's messages, and got through to Silver. I smiled when I read it. It simply said: "Blaze, will you go out with me on Friday?" I replied: "Of course, my silver hedgie " I laughed out loud: "Ok Amy, I read it, but I still don't understand why you're so hyper about that!" She came to me, a big smile on her face: "You wouldn't understand if I told you! So what do you say, can I help you with your outfit?" "Yes, you can!", I laughed. "Yippee! Then let's go shopping!" Again, I sighed. "But Amy, isn't there something I can wear in my wardrobe?" "Nope, checked it all, besides, you want to go perfect for Silv, don't you?" "Y-yes, of course!" "Well then, let's go." That was about 3 hours ago. We took the subway, and soon got to Macy's (Yes, I live in NYC ). Amy was looking through the dresses by herself, and I decided to trust her. I would soon regret this choice. After what felt like 5 hours, Amy finally stopped searching. She pulled out a long; dark purple dress, with a few hints of Silver. "Oh Amy, that's perfect!" She grinned to me as an answer: "C'mon, try it on!" I chuckled as I got into a changing room. When I got out, Amy looked like she would pass out every second. "Blaze, you look so beautiful! I'm sure Silver will love it!" "I don't doubt it. But have you seen the price tag? That's half the rent I pay every month!" "Oh, c'mon. Don't you think Silver's worth it?" "True…", I mumbled. "Told ya!", She looked satisfied. "And besides", I told her and grinned. "It's much better than that neon green dress you picked!" "Oh, I almost forgot! You still need some accessoires that match your dress! And you'll need shoes!" After another 2 hours I finally had my purple dress, a white stole and some silver high heels. When we arrived back at my apartment, she sang: "I'll come over tomorrow to help you with your make-up!" When I looked puzzled again, she asked: "Blaze, you know that today is thursday, right?" "Oh yeah! I just didn't remember right away!" Wow, what a lame sentence. I mentally face palmed.

"Anyway, I'll come over then! Just tell me when!" "Sure thing Ames! See you!" She waved, smiled and then entered the elevator. I opened my door. Suddenly, I had to smile myself. My life is just perfect right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver's Point of View

So this is it. Friday. The day of our date. I had told Amy about my plan, and she loved it. I wonder if she can keep it a secret… Oh well. I'm sure she can. After all, she's been one of my best friends since kindergarten. I need to get that off my mind. At least for an hour. I sighed, then I got into my sneakers. I left my house and got on the subway to Central Park. When I entered the park, I started running. It was nice weather and warm, even though it was already near the end of september. While running, I thought about Blaze. I still couldn't get it that it was me she was with. In high school, I was one the geeks. I mean, I was okay at sports (not like the others), but I got too good grades for a teenager. That's why everybody shunned me except my few friends. One of my friends was Blaze. I've known her since pre-school, and that was also when I fell in love with her. And on Valentine's Day in 9th grade, I finally had the courage to ask her out. She smiled at me, and accepted it. We were dating since then, even through college, and we're still together. The only thing that can make my life even more perfect, is that she'll say "Yes" this evening. Oh, darn, it's already 3 PM. I better get home and get ready.

Blaze's Point of View

Whew, Friday. End of the week. I got up, made myself some breakfast, watched some TV. But I couldn't help but to think about my date this evening. I had called Silver yesterday in the evening, to get to know the time for today. He said he's going to pick me up at 6 in the evening. He sounded kind of nervous, though. When he said this night was going to be very special, his voice shook a lot. I smiled. I wonder what he has planned for tonight. Later I called Amy, since she had practically begged me to let her do my make-up. She came in, a big smile on her face. "Oh, you're going to look so beautiful, Blaze!" An hour later, it was already 5:30 PM. Amy had put some silver eye- shadow on me, and a light pink lipstick. She had finished it all with some mascara, and a bit rouge. After that she had done my hair. She curled it up a little bit, so it now fell down my back in smooth, elegant waves. I still remember high school, when my hair was much shorter. Back then, I had always thought I was ugly. But when Silver asked me out the first time, I felt beautiful for the first time in my life. I smiled a bit when I realized how much we all grew up. Amy woke me from my day- dreaming, with an energetic: "Let's get you finished, Blaze!" 5 minutes later, I was all ready. I had my white stole, my silver high heels, and, of course, my purple dress. And then there was a knock on the door. "Who's there?", I shouted, but I smiled because- well, who could it be? "I came to take out a lovely young woman for dinner", Silver replied, with his deeper voice. "It's open! Come in!" He did with a big grin. "Are you ready? I got us reservations at the "Firebird" at 6:30", he said and smiled his smile that made my heart melt every time. "Sure, let's go!" "I'll see you guys tomorrow!", Amy shouted. We both waved at her as we made our way to the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaze's Point of View

Silver and I walked hand in hand through the streets towards Times Square. We had taken a cab here, because he didn't want to take the subway. When we got to the restaurant, he opened the door for me. "After you, My Lady." I giggled like a teenager at his behavior. He was just too cute. The waitress showed us our table. The beauty of this room stunned me. Almost everything was colored in dark blue and gold. It looked so beautiful. When another waitress came to take our drink orders, Silver ordered some champagne for us. What? We both are 24 already, so we are allowed to drink alcohol. The waitress nodded and attempted to leave. But Silver stood up and held her arm. He whispered something into her ear; I could see her smile and nod. Then she left. "Well, just what was that all about?", I asked, after he sat down again. "…What do you mean?" He tried to look innocent. "What did you just tell the waitress?" "Oh, that's what you mean", he smiled at me and took my hand. "Nothing, I only asked her something." "And what, may I ask?" "No, you may not. Let us just enjoy this beautiful evening, okay?" I sighed. How could I ever resist that smile? "Ok", I said and blushed a little. "Now, how about a look into the menu?" "Sounds good to me!", I said and smiled again. Dammit, I really smile like an idiot today. When the waitress came to take our orders, I had already decided. "Umm, I'd like to have the Chicken Kiev, please." "Of course", the waitress replied with a slight Russian accent as she wrote it down on her note pad. "And what may I bring you, Sir?", she said as she turned to Silver. "I'd like to have the Mediterranean Red Snapper, please." She quickly nodded, and then got back to the kitchen. He took his champagne glass and looked at me. I also took mine and we clinked glasses. "Tonight is all about us", he told me and smiled. Again I felt my cheeks getting a bit redder. When our meals came, Silver asked: "Shall we change after the half?" I nodded. We had done this on every date since 9th grade. After we had both finished, I sank back into my chair and smiled a bit. This evening was simply perfect. A few minutes later, Silver had ordered some new champagne. He looked nervous. I laid my hand on his. "Silver, dear, are you okay? You seem a bit pale." He winced at my sentence and said: "N-no, everything is f-fine." He gulped. I frowned a bit. Strange. But then everything seemed to go in slow motion. I saw Silver kneeling down in front of me, and pulling a small box out of his jacket. I put my hand over my mouth in surprise and let out a small yelp as my eyes started to water with tears of joy. He opened the box and revealed a small ring. It was made from pure silver; and there was a little purple stone in the middle. An amethyst, I was sure of it. And I noticed a few words being engraved inside the ring. And then, Silver said the words every woman would love to hear. He said: "Blaze, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" He looked at me with those honey golden eyes and smiled. I opened my mouth to answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Silver's Point of View

When you propose to somebody, your mind gives you several answers. Just a few: "No." "Hell no!" "Marry…you? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha …" and so on. But, if you're lucky, she'll reply with the most beautiful word in every language. In my case now, it felt like an hour to wait. But then: "Yes, Silver! Of course I'll marry you!" I quickly got up and looked into Blaze's face. Her golden eyes seemed to glow with joy. Then I put the ring on her finger. It fitted perfectly. After I quickly kissed her, the other people in the restaurant clapped and cheered. I shouted a big "Thank you!" to them and Blaze blushed and gave me a big smile.

Blaze's Point of View

I can't believe what happened! I mean, I do, but I'm just so happy right now I could explode! The guy I had a crush on since 1st grade and my best and longest friend, had just proposed to me! Overjoyed, I accepted. I mean, I just got engaged! I still can't believe it. When Silver kissed me, the whole restaurant clapped and cheered. I blushed, since I'm pretty shy when it comes to showing my feelings in public. Later, when Silver had paid, we left the restaurant. We walked hand in hand for a while before I stopped. Silver looked at me, concerned, and asked: "What is it, Blaze?" I smiled and answered: "I don't know. I guess my life right now is just as I had always wanted it to be. You make me so happy, Silv." I looked him in the eyes, before I kissed him. He kissed me back, passionately. When I finally broke the kiss, I pulled him close to me and whispered: "I love you." "He whispered back: "I love you too. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I kissed him once more, before we got into a cab. "Silver?" "Yeah?" "Will you walk me to my apartment?" I saw him smile before he answered: "Of course I will, love."

xXAnother PlaceXx

Amy's Point of View

"Okay, guys! I want everything to be perfect for them!", I shouted. Sonic, my boyfriend grumbled something and Knuckles grinned. "What did you say?", I shouted and shot them both death glares. Knuckles tried to look innocent. "He simply said that if he's ever going to propose to somebody, he's not going to make such drama." "Bud, I wish you didn't say that!", Sonic whispered to him. Knuckles grinned again. "It was nice knowing you!" Again, I shot them both death glares. "Amy?", Cream asked. "Can I do anything else?" I sighed. "No, but thanks Cream." "By the way, where are Shadow and Rouge? I thought you called them to come over!" "Yeah, I called them, but Shadow said they're also on a date this evening." "Oh, ok!" Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming from the corridor. "Ok, they are here! Y'all know what you have to do?", I whispered. They replied: "Yes…" "Yeah" "Of course!" "Sure" "Uh-huh!" I could hear a key being turned inside the lock.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaze's Point of View

Whew, home! I took out my key and unlocked the door. Weird, I could've sworn I heard whispers. Oh well, maybe I'm just thinking too much. After I opened the door to my apartment, I said to my future husband: "I can't wait to tell the others about it!" When I said "others" I turned on the light. Suddenly, I heard a loud "CONGRATULATIONS!" I turned around, just to see my best friends – now I understand Amy's behaviour yesterday! I laughed and again I had tears of joy in my eyes. "Blaze!", Amy squeaked. "Congratulations you two!", Knuckles grinned. "Yeah, way to go, man!", Sonic patted Silver on the back and grinned, too. "Congratulations from us, too…!", Cosmo said and blushed a little, while Tails nodded. Then Cream pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you, Blaze!" I laughed again. "Thank you guys! You're making this evening stay in my mind forever!" Knuckles had brought some champagne. He grinned while he said: "For adults only!" Tails shot him a death glare but laughed afterwards. "I don't want to ruin my health after all!" Cosmo giggled slightly. I smiled. So Tails had finally asked her out! At least that's what it looked like, the way he put his arm around her.

Silver's Point of View

I grinned when we got into Blaze's apartment. Of course, it was all dark, so she didn't see our friends. I smiled at her reaction. When I put my arm around her, she turned to me and whispered: "How did they know?" I looked at her, with all my love for her put in my eyes. "Because I told Amy about my plan and she loved it – and then she told the others. So everyone knew about it except you, love." Then her mouth fell open. I chuckled a bit, because of her expression.

xXSome time laterXx

Later I saw my future wife talking with Amy, Cream and Cosmo – I smiled a little. Then my thoughts were interrupted by Sonic: "So, Silver, when's the wedding?" I winced a bit. "We… we haven't talked about it yet." "Really?", Knuckles came to us, a glass of champagne in his hand. "Yeah, we agreed to begin with all the planning tomorrow. We both wanted to enjoy this evening first." "Hmmm… Maybe you can ask Rouge for help with planning!" "I doubt that Blaze'll want that." "Oh well, I just tried to help!", Sonic said and shrugged.

Blaze's Point of View

Later I talked to Amy, Cream and Cosmo. They all were pretty excited about the whole thing and asked me a lot of questions about the evening. "What did you feel like when he was kneeling down in front of you?" "How was the restaurant?" Then Cosmo asked shyly: "Can you show us the ring, please?" I smiled, then I showed them my left hand. "Ohhh", Cream said. "It's so beautiful!", Amy squeaked. "It really is…!", Cosmo said and blushed a little. "Are you going to plan the wedding?", Amy said, looking at me with huge eyes. I laughed a little. "I guess I will. But Amy… will you help me picking my dress?" "Ohhhh, you bet I will!" "Oh, may we come too, Blaze?", Cream asked, while hugging me. "Hey, you guys are my best friends! Of course, you'll have to!"

"Guys!", Knuckles shouted. "I think we have to keep this evening in our memories forever!" "He seems to have had a little too much champagne…", a voice whispered into my ear, as silver arms wrapped themselves around my waist and their owner's head rested on my shoulder; I giggled a bit. Knuckles REALLY had a little too much. His face was almost as red as his dreads! But Amy then shouted something too: "He's right! Let's take a picture and we'll look at it again on your wedding day!" I looked at my fiancé and grinned. "What do you say?" "I say that's a wonderful idead!"


End file.
